civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Persia (Darius I)
Persia led by Darius I is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It does not require any DLC. Overview Persia The term "Persia" derives from a region in southern Iran formerly known as "Persis;" it is commonly used to describe areas where the Persian language and customs predominated. There have been a series of "Persian Empires" throughout history; in this article we are specifically examining the Achaemenid dynasty, which began in 559 BC and ended some two centuries later under the onslaught of the Greek military genius Alexander the Great. According to legend, King Cyaxares gave Persia to his vassal Cambyses I. Cambyses I passed the crown to his son, Cyrus II, who solidified his political position by marrying the Median King Astyages' daughter. Despite his royal connection Cyrus was not satisfied with his subordinate position, and after allying with nearby Babylon, he rebelled against the Medes. By 550 BC the Persians had emerged victorious and the Medes were no more. Darius I The son of a satrap (governor) of Parthia, Darius I forcibly took the throne of Persia upon the death of Cambyses II in 522 BC. An administrative genius, during his reign Darius reorganized the sprawling Persian empire, greatly increasing its wealth and power. He also implemented many great construction works across Persia. History's view of Darius is generally quite favorable (if you put aside his questionable ascension to power, which was pretty much standard operating procedure throughout much of history). He constructed roads, reorganized the Persian provinces and government, secured the empire's borders, and generally treated his subjects about as well as or better than anyone in that time. Although not primarily known as a warlord, he fought a number of successful campaigns against both internal and external foes. It is quite possible that he could have successfully subjugated Greece if death had not intervened. His son, Xerxes I, certainly wasn't up to the task. All in all, Darius left his empire in better condition than he found it, which is a pretty good epitaph for any leader in any time period. Dawn of Man The blessings of heaven be upon you, beloved king Darius of Persia! You lead a strong and wise people. In the morning of the world, the great Persian leader Cyrus revolted against the mighty Median empire and by 550 BC, the Medes were no more. Through cunning diplomacy and military prowess, great Cyrus conquered wealthy Lydia and powerful Babylon. His son conquering proud Egypt some years later. Over time, Persian might expanded into far away Macedonia, at the very door of the upstart Greek city-states. Long would Persia prosper until the upstart villain Alexander of Macedon, destroyed the great empire in one shocking campaign. Darius, your people look to you to once again bring back the days of power and glory for Persia! The empire of your ancestors must emerge again, to triumph over its foes and to bring peace and order to the world! O king, will you answer the call? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Peace be upon you! I am Darius, the great and outstanding king of kings of great Persia. But you knew that. (shlama 'alikh! ana Darihush, malek malkaya faresh raba. leha fene yad'at.) Defeat: You fool! Do you know what you have done? The world will long lament your heinous crime! Unique Attributes |-| Vanilla = |-| with Achaemenids (Cyrus II) installed = Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Establish the Satrapies Our empire is vast and many peoples populate it. We should appoint local governors, accustomed to local traditions and politics, to ensure peace and stability in our most remote lands. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Persia * Must have Satrap's Courts built in all cities founded by the player * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 3 Magistrates Rewards: * Build Markets and Satrap's Courts in half the usual time * +2 Happiness for each Satrap's Court Create the Savaran Cavalry The times are changing. The armoured horseman is now king of the battlefield. Therefore, our noble hosts shall be re-organized into the new Savaran cavalry. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Persia * Must have researched Horseback Riding * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 300 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Allows the training of Cataphracts * Newly trained Mounted Units begin with additional XP Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now eating your pilaf and buying your rugs. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:Persia Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:Iranian Cultures